


Forget.

by orphan_account



Series: Unfortunate little accidents [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Oh wait, Other, Where's Rantaro?, the gang's all here! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Series: Unfortunate little accidents [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828504
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Forget.

“Ouma’s been acting kinda weird lately, hasn’t he?”

The detective’s words cut through the heavy tension surrounding the room. Two people were missing from their meeting; Rantaro and Kokichi. It made Kaede shudder, thinking about what might have happened.

Wait, what?

No, no. That can’t be right.

Nothing has happened yet.

_Yet._

Why was she thinking so negatively?

She didn’t understand, so she just shook the thought off.

“Yes, he has been acting quite strange.” Angie agreed.

“Mhm.” Kaede mumbled. “Hey, do you reckon we could-“ She began to speak.

“If you’re about to say find Rantaro, don’t.” Maki warned from where she stood, the child carer shooting her a heavy glare.

Somehow, for some reason, ‘Child Caregiver’ didn’t fit right. It was probably nothing.

“Why not? Gonta will help!” The giant’s voice boomed around the room.

“Hey, if Maki roll-“

“ _Don’t._ ”

“-wants us to not find him, I reckon that should be best!” Kaito ignored Maki’s quiet, weak attempts at stopping his nickname, as per usual, and stuck with what she was saying- as per usual.

“Bahahahaha!!” Oh great, what did Miu have to say? “Ya’ big simp!”

“Miu....” Kiibo warned.

“Nyeh... I could find him, with my maaaagic.”

“I bet Himiko could! She’s the best with magic!” If anyone’s a simp, it’s Tenko, Kaede grinned to herself.

“Kehehe, oh really...?” Korekiyo said that with such gusto someone could assume that he knew something the others didn’t.

“If you want to be the best at magic, you’ve still got a ways to go.”

“You need to stop saying that...” Tsumugi’s disappointed look was pointed downwards- she probably was just annoyed that the catchphrase wasn’t anything to do with Sailor Sun, or whatever her new favorite anime was called.

“If Ryoma wishes to say it, he shall.” Kirumi’s motherly voice was aimed towards Tsumugi.

And just like that, everyone had forgotten about Rantaro. Ouma grinned as he slid out from where he was watching behind the door, back to the corridor.


End file.
